


One Last Bit of Weird

by Asymptotical



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Discovering pregnancy late, Established Relationship, Family Planning, Fluff, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/pseuds/Asymptotical
Summary: The Inquisition left Varric with one more weird experience for the road.





	One Last Bit of Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



Varric had been feeling a bit off for a few weeks now, but Hawke had a strict 'I am not your mother unless you are literally dying in which case I will panic' policy when it came to dragging people to healers, so he'd been putting it out of his mind.

Well, he'd been _pretending_ to put it out of his mind and that was almost the same thing.

But when he checked everyone after a battle, hands still cooling from the heat of the fire he'd been flinging around, and found Varric looking _terrified_ with both hands pressed against his belly and Bianca on the ground... For a heart dropping second Hawke thought for sure that Varric had been shot, but he couldn't see any blood or arrows and Varric was just... Standing there. Holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked, skidding over to where Varric was standing.

"Well, uh. I'm pretty sure there's something in there," Varric answered.

"There's what?"

Varric grabbed his hand and pressed it against his stomach. Which was normally a place that Hawke was absolutely thrilled to have his hands (anywhere on Varric, really), but clearly something was wrong. It was almost like... He focused his magic to feel beyond what he was feeling and _there was absolutely something in there_.

Hawke recoiled in horror, yanking his hand back. "Varric, what have I told you about eating demons."

Varric seemed caught between a laugh and looking even more worried. "That a guess or is there actually a demon in there?"

"A guess," Hawke rushed out, trying for reassuring and probably missing if Varric's expression was anything to go by. "Congrats on your demon baby, let's rush back and remove it quickly."

"Maybe it's a real baby!" Merrill cut in, looking cut between concerned and enthusiastic. "It would make much more sense than a demon."

"Dwarven males don't work that way, Daisy." Varric sighed.

"Neither do elven ones, for that matter," Hawke added, then raised an eyebrow at her, "Unless you've been holding out on us all this time."

Merrill tapped her fingers on her staff. "Well... I've been reading some of the texts that I've been helping translate... The ones from inside that Eluvian the Inquisitor found? And there was a reference..."

Hawke and Varric stared at her.

"Just a reference! I thought it was one of those passages where I wasn't quite getting the translation!" She bounced on her heels a little. "I'll reread it soon as we get back!"

Hawke and Varric glanced at each other skeptically.

"Okay," Hawke said, "I'm making a call here. We can send the guard out to comb over this place for clues as to what the hell these assholes were up to and if they disappear, oh well. You're heading back. We're _all_ heading back. Just in case this place is cursed with demon babies or something."

Aveline probably wouldn't be too happy with him dumping it on the guards, but there was no chance he was sending Varric back alone and even less chance that he was having Varric wait here. Sure, Merrill didn't seem to be worried, she hadn't even asked to see the thing closely... maybe she could tell what she needed to from there? Or maybe she just really believed it wasn't anything demonic. Or maybe she had just come to the same conclusion Hawke had about not wanting to poke at a demon an hour's jog from the gates and nowhere near any proper protection or binding runes.

He slipped over to Varric's side as the dwarf swung Bianca up onto his back. He seemed to be moving normally, but... Bianca hitting the floor like that was a good sign that Varric wasn't nearly as okay as he was acting. First sign of anything going weird(er) and Hawke was going to wrap Varric and his new demonic stomachache in so many binding spells he wouldn't be able to see straight and then carry him the rest of the way back to Kirkwall.

Merrill shook her head at him fondly as she passed, completely unaffected by his whole demon babies warning. "I really think it'll be fine, Hawke! If it was a demon I think I could tell."

 

* * *

 

Sometime between a whole gaggle of healers deciding out that the demon at least wasn't doing much of anything and thus wasn't imminently going to burst out of Varric's stomach and Merrill showing up in the Keep with a book the size of her torso, Hawke got kicked out of the room. Apparently it was a healers and demon experts only zone.

Hawke couldn't really blame them. He was getting a bit fussy. And in the way. But, well, fuck. He did not have a good track record when it came to family and if he'd managed to curse his lover into getting murdered from the inside out by a demon...

"How's Varric?" Aveline asked, nearly making Hawke jump out of his skin.

"You could have just come in, you know."

"Too many people in there already. I'd just be in the way." She patted his arm. "Come on, you need something to do until you've got something to do, and I need to know what you found."

"Well, we decided to come back once it was clear something had infested Varric with a demon baby, so..."

Aveline shot him a sharp look, then sighed. "Hawke. I doubt that a bunch of bandits somehow impregnated Varric with a demon without you noticing."

"Maybe it was the area! Maybe it was an ancient ground and murdering people was the thing it needed to trigger demon babies!" He tossed his hands up, shrugging. "I didn't know and I decided we didn't need to find out."

She sighed. "Well, leaving it be is just going to let potentially time sensitive information slip away, so we'd best go back." When Hawke looked hesitant she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the stairs. "You need the distraction anyways."

"I mean... if there's a chance of spontaneous babies wouldn't it make more sense to have-" Hawke was about to suggest that maybe it would be safer to have women dealing with this situation, but from the glare Aveline sent his way she knew exactly what he was thinking and it would not be wise to continue, so he changed track, "I'd rather be here when Varric escapes the healer's nest in there? Because, he may or may not be infested with a demon? So I should be here? To support him?"

"You should be doing something instead of hovering and stressing yourself out with theories and hypotheticals. I'm sure Varric would say the same." Aveline pulled him towards the main doors. "With luck we'll be there and back before it's an issue. It isn't _that_ far from the city."

"He won't even know where I've gone! What if he thinks I've abandoned him in his time of need!"

"Devon!" She snapped, making the guardsman at the door jump. "Go tell the Viscount that I'm taking Hawke to investigate the scene."

The guardsman rushed off, presumably to let Varric know that there was a nonzero chance of two demon babies in their future since Aveline was insistent on making Hawke go back. Hawke resigned himself to his fate.

 

* * *

 

"If I get demon-pregnant I'm naming it Clyde," Hawke announced, kicking at a rock in the road. He was almost completely sure he wasn't, and hadn't been able to sense anything remotely demonic while they were casing the place, but it was good to plan these things just in case.

Aveline sighed, very deliberately not looking at him as they trudged back towards the city. She had probably been hoping that this conversation would stop once they finished combing the area without finding anything to do with demons, much less demon induced pregnancies. It was like she had just met him yesterday.

"I'm so glad you asked. It's because it's a very normal name," Hawke continued. "The Inquisitor had a demon child. Well, not just her. She and Varric had joint custody? And she didn't literally birth him. And technically he was sort of an adult and she adopted him really late? Not officially just in a 'this teenager belongs to the Inquisitor and should be brought to her in case of trouble' sort of way. Maybe he was more of a kid brother type thing. But anyways, she and Varric had this demon kid named Cole and he was rather odd and I'm almost entirely certain he's the one that kept adding rosemary breadrolls to my rations. Mostly because when I asked the Inquisitor why I was the only one getting special breadrolls she shrugged and said her demon baby had probably used demon magic to figure out I liked them and swapped them out to make me happy. Which is _absolutely_ the sort of behavior I want to encourage in Clyde."

"Hawke, if you don't switch to another subject I'm going to gag you," Aveline warned.

"I feel like you aren't being very supportive about this, Aveline. What if I'm demon pregnant? And Varric definitely is. We need to be there for him and his demon baby!"

Aveline glared at him and went for her belt pouch. Vaguely recalling a conversation about not making threats she wasn't going to keep, Hawke darted ahead a bit, calling back over his shoulder, "Incredibly unsupportive!"

 

* * *

 

They managed to get back to Kirkwall before Hawke used up the last bit of Aveline's patience (barely), but the moment they entered the Keep they were confronted by a very annoyed looking Bran. "Varric has disappeared to somewhere, he said you'd know where to find him."

"Well I don't have magical Varric detecting senses but I can probably figure it out," Hawke joked, eyeing the rest of the hallway. There was a gaggle of people in mage's robes milling at the stairs, at least some of whom he recognized from earlier, and Merrill was sitting on the floor entirely engrossed in her giant tome of weird elven stuff. "I'm assuming if everyone isn't in a panic that means he's fine, right? This isn't a 'he got possessed by the demon baby and disappeared with a mwhahaha' type situation?"

"He's pregnant," Bran said bluntly, "With an entirely normal dwarven baby."

Hawke tried not to sag in relief. A normal baby! That was much less ominous that all the scenarios Hawke had been coming up with. And incredibly weird and possibly impossible, but he'd much rather cute little baby weird than scary and potential fatal demonic infestation weird.

Bran seemed to be waiting for an answer though, so Hawke rocked back on his heels and raised an eyebrow at him. "How'd that happen? I'm fairly certain the sort of sex Varric and I have isn't how you make babies. You do know that, right? I can give you a primer if you need it. Please don't say you need it because I am absolutely lying. The primer is 'if you're horny enough I'm sure you can figure it out' and a pat on the back. Or maybe directions to Isabela."

Bran looked even more aggrieved. Well, he looked the same as normal with a slight twitch, but Hawke had been annoying him long enough to read the subtleties. "We believe that he may have encountered some strange magic in the... Eluvian area he entered with the Inquisitor."

"So you're saying he went and got knocked up with you chaperoning him and everything?" Hawke laughed, relieved. Weird elven magic it was then. And considering the Inquisitor had come out of it missing an arm, Varric coming out of it plus a baby wasn't the worst it could have gone. This probably wasn't the most fun for Varric but at least it wasn't a demon. "So it's an actual for real baby? Just 'poof!', cute little baby out of nowhere? Not a demon at all?"

Half the room was looking at him oddly, but really everyone should be a lot more relieved that this was only about a three on the weirdness scale instead of their usually 'eleven and soaked in blood'. Perhaps they'd already done with relief and come out the other side worried again.

"The timelines match up, so it seems the most likely explanation." Bran half turned, gesturing towards the mages that were milling at the top of the stairs. "They want to talk to you." He raised his voice slightly. "Do try to be quick about it. The Viscount has many things to do and the sooner this situation is settled the better."

"I mean, it won't be settled for months yet. Unless dwarven pregnancies are way longer than human ones he'd be..." Hawke did some quick mental math. "Just over halfway along? A bit further than that? How did I not notice this earlier?"

"I'm led to believe that dwarven women usually don't 'show' until quite late in the process. Regardless, I meant settling this initial situation. The rest will be a discussion for later."

One of the mages made her way nervously down the stairs. Apparently they'd picked her to talk to him, and she didn't look too thrilled about it. Really, it wasn't like he was that scary.

"Guessing you're gonna explain how this happened?" Hawke asked, and if anything the mage looked even more nervous. Hopefully that didn't mean bad things for Varric.

"Well, yes. But also... we don't know how this will change your relationship and thought it might be a good idea to go over everything to make sure you're on the same page before you confront him."

"Confront him?" The conversation made sense, but the phrasing seemed off somehow. A glance at Aveline confirmed that she was also confused. To the unpracticed eye she might have looked angry considering how fiercely she was glaring at the spokesmage, but around half of Aveline's emotions liked to masquerade as anger in public settings so he was going to count that as her also being confused.

"It's just... It won't be your child." The mage glanced nervously at Aveline, wringing her hands. "We weren't certain if that would be... a problem."

"Of course it's my child. It's Varric's baby, I'm with Varric, therefore it is also my baby."

"Oh I meant. Uh." The mage's stance loosened a bit, though she was still looking like she wanted to edge away from Aveline. "You're taking this really well."

"It's Varric. This is absolutely the sort of thing that would happen to Varric. The only shocking thing here is that it happened to Varric directly instead of happening to me somehow," Hawke answered, torn between indignant and bewildered. "Why is everyone acting like this is worse than when we thought he had a demon baby?"

"No one but you thought he had a demon baby, Hawke," Aveline interjected.

"It was the only logical conclusion."

"Actually," Merrill piped up without looking away from her book, "we assumed it was you! A miscast spell or something. I don't know how you and Varric, uh, do things, but it seems like the sort of thing you would do on accident."

Hawke frowned, he hadn't really used too much magic in bed, it was pretty risky for not much gain and even if dwarves were resistant to spells he didn't want to accidentally cause any injuries. Or risk setting the curtains on fire. Again.

"Hawke you are thinking about this for far too long for my liking," Aveline sighed.

"I am reasonably certain that I didn't magically knock Varric up." The whole room stared at him and he shrugged. "Sometimes I set the curtains on fire with accidental destruction magic, maybe accidental creation magic means babies. I don't know."

"We ruled that out, didn't we?" One of the mages muttered.

"We don't know for sure it isn't both," another mused, glancing over at Merrill, who was still pretending to ignore all of them as she read. "A spell to prime it followed by a... triggering mechanism?"

"The child is a dwarf though."

"Perhaps the magic--"

"While you lot figure that one out, I'm going to go look for the actual important person in this conversation," Hawke announced. It really, honestly, didn't change much. And if it kept the healers busy theorizing then they wouldn't be bothering Varric or being weird at Hawke.

As the doors closed behind him he could hear Merrill saying something that started with 'I told you', which probably meant that this whole fuss had been just as dumb as he thought it was since of course his friends would know what the actual important things to deal with in this were. Hawke's reaction to Varric being for-real pregnant was not one of them. Really, it was like Circle mages didn't know the first thing about relationships.

 

* * *

 

Hawke's first instinct was the Hanged Man, since that was _always_ where Varric was... But everyone knew that and surely Bran would have already sent a runner there. So instead he headed home. It wasn't the only place Varric might be, but it was close by and Varric had a key. More importantly, it was a place that anyone Bran sent to stalk Varric couldn't get into without being unbearably rude and all of Bran's minions seemed to have 'don't offend' tattooed onto their souls.

Sure enough, as he pushed open the door to the mansion he could hear what sounded like writing from somewhere, and once he headed into the side room towards the library there was Varric. Messing with Hawke's journal again. He'd surely heard Hawke come in, Hawke hadn't exactly been sneaking, but Varric seemed pretty wrapped up in whatever he was writing. Hawke paused for a moment in the doorway, just looking. It felt as though there should be some visible difference with Varric being pregnant, like that whole 'pregnancy glow' thing should be showing... but it was the same scene he'd walked in on hundreds of times.

Maybe he was just too into Varric to see a difference. Every Varric was the optimal Varric for him. He'd have to ask someone less invested if they'd noticed anything. They must've, after all Aveline had said that he was the only one who _hadn't_ realized Varric was for real pregnant.

"You know," he said, crossing the room to peer over Varric's shoulder, "that's supposed to be private."

Varric had apparently decided to write out today's events in point form. Very elaborate point form. Those were definitely entire paragraphs. What was the point of a list if he was going to get that detailed?

"If you wanted to keep it private you'd hide it better."

"I don't hide it because I'd probably _lose_ it if I did, Varric."

Varric ended the sentence he'd been writing with a satisfied flourish and leaned back in his chair. "Look at it this way, now you don't have to remember to fill it out."

"I absolutely do. I definitely managed to annoy both Aveline _and_ Bran today, that deserves noting."

Varric laughed, quickly scrawling another note as Hawke leaned against the chair.

"There, happy?"

"Yes. Thank you. It's very important to be accurate." Hawke hesitated a moment, before adding, "So... How's the not-actually-a-demon?"

Varric's face fell a bit. "Well that's sure a thing," he sighed, tossing the quill onto the table. "I was hoping I was going to have a break from the weird shit for a little while."

Hawke dropped down to sit cross legged by the chair, reaching out to rub Varric's knee. "The weird stuff does tend to happen to us a lot."

"Yeah."

"I'm half convinced that Bran bribed the ghostly eluvian elves to impregnate you so he didn't have to worry about you having an heir." Hawke teased, trying to lighten things a bit again.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Varric cracked half a grin, relaxing a little. "But I think he'd have difficulty getting in touch. There were a lot of artifacts bursting when the anchor was going crazy, bet it happened then."

"So..." Hawke tilted his head, "Not sure if I should make fun of you for getting impregnated by a lady you never even slept with or if I should point out that we should maybe make sure the other people in there didn't also get magically knocked up."

Varric laughed. "I can just imagine Tiny's face if he managed to get magically impregnated by ancient elven shit."

"It would probably be about as horrified as yours was."

Varric snorted. "I had no idea what was going on in there. My first thought was indigestion, and then it started moving."

Hawke shuddered a little. "Well you saw my reaction. I can't imagine feeling that from the inside and not having any idea what it was." He paused a moment. "So had you felt something like that before? You should have said something."

"Just butterflies. I figured it would pass and be fine." Varric shrugged. "No sense bothering the healers because something I was eating wasn't agreeing with me."

"New rule. Any issues that last longer than a week are healer mandatory."

"You gonna follow that one Hawke?" Varric leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Hawke.

"I am exempt."

Varric snorted. "It's a good thing I didn't bring you with me. With your luck, you definitely would have gotten knocked up."

Hawke laughed a bit awkwardly, trying not to think about that. "Yeah..."

Varric gave him a look. "Hawke."

"That would absolutely be terrible. I am most definitely very glad you are the only one in this situation who is magically pregnant."

"Hawke you can't be serious."

"I am very serious about definitely not wanting to be knocked up by ancient elven artifacts."

"Hawke you are an open book, why would you _want_ this."

Hawke gave up insisting otherwise and threw up his hands. "I mean, it's kind of convenient isn't it."

Varric snorted. "They're gonna have to cut this thing out of me."

"Which is not fun and very dangerous and I will be hovering in the background like an anxious dowager the entire time," Hawke reassured, "But beyond that you do get a no strings attached baby."

"Easy for you to say when you aren't the one who has to raise the thing."

Hawke was about to be indignant, but he'd known Varric for long enough to get that note of trepidation in his voice. And, well, fuck. Okay.

"That is a dirty lie, I fully expect to be changing diapers and cursing ancient elven magic right along with you. Realistically, I will probably be changing diapers more than you."

"Do you actually know anything about babies?"

"Varric," Hawke said, looking at him closely, "you do remember that I'm six years older than my younger siblings, right? My twin younger siblings? One of which was a massive handful? Both, really, Bethany was just much sneakier and cuter about it. I looked after them anytime mother and father were both working. I spent hours at a time in the woods or hidden in a closet with Bethany, hiding from Templars just the two of us. If I could handle human twins at six I have at least a small chance of being able to handle one dwarven baby now."

Varric laughed. "Who said it's just one?" He glanced at Hawke who had instantly lit up, then rolled his eyes. "Hawke you weren't supposed to look happy about that, I was joking."

"Well I don't know! I was busy panicking over your impending demon parasite induced doom and getting dragged about 'investigating'!" Hawke wasn't quite sure if that was funny yet... but he was good at making jokes a bit too soon.

Varric rolled his eyes, then sighed, sagging a bit. "This is gonna turn into a campaign to make me move into the Keep, isn't it."

"Well..." They had sort of talked about this, and now probably wasn't the best time to bring it up since Varric had been so resistant to it before... but it did make sense and it wasn't like Varric could raise a baby in the Hanged Man. "You could always move in here?"

Varric gave him an unreadable look so he forged on.

"I've got like three rooms that are just sitting there collecting dust for 'guests', Orana is probably bored out of her mind half the time and too polite to say anything about it so I bet she would be thrilled to have a kid in the house, and we've got a bunch of nursery stuff that's all nicely wrapped up in storage so we can just set up the old nursery. It'll be easy!"

Varric looked like he was warring with something and Hawke willed himself to be quiet.

It was really hard. How did quiet people even manage? He'd have to walk around with a hand clamped over his mouth at all times just to stay quiet at least half as much as he did now.

After roughly an eternity (or twenty seconds), Varric sighed. "Alright."

Hawke perked up. "Really?"

"You were expecting me to say no? Hanged Man isn't exactly baby friendly and I'm not moving into the Keep."

"You could always have gotten your own mansion. Or moved in with Fenris. I think he's cleaned up the bodies by now."

Varric laughed. "You'd just end up moving in, wasting a completely good mansion of your own."

"That's fair." Hawke said, trying not to get distracted by Varric actually agreeing. That was kind of a big step, wasn't it, waking up with someone every day? Thank the maker for the kid that was going to be so much easier to focus on than imagining having breakfasts with Varric. Nice slow breakfasts in the kitchen with both of them still in their sleepwear, especially once Varric started getting really pregnant and would let Hawke dote on him a bit more, and-- No. Now was not the time to go all daydreamy. Serious thoughts. Think about serious things.

"Do you think you're going to need a wetnurse?" That wasn't really the sort of thing he was meaning to focus on but, well, at least it was sort of serious.

Varric looked a bit stricken. "I _better_."

Hawke bit his lip and decided that any imagining in that direction was getting just crude. Which wasn't at all fair to the baby.

"I'll... Make some inquiries," Varric continued. "Probably the best time for it, to find someone else that's about that far along or further." He glanced at Hawke with a raised eyebrow, "It will probably mean needing to house someone else though."

Hawke tried not to let on how thrilled he was at the prospect of _two_ tiny dwarf babies. _Two_. Obviously Varric's would be cuter and more precious but the baseline for cuteness and preciousness on babies was pretty high to start with.

Varric rubbed a hand over his face. "You are much more excited about this than I am."

"To be fair I'm not the one having to deal with the whole..." He waved at his stomach, feeling a little guilty. It probably would have been better to try to hold in his excitement until they weren't two minutes off from having learned this was even a thing.

"Didn't we just establish that you wouldn't mind that happening?"

"We've also established that I am a very strange person."

"Fair point." Varric tilted his head up and chuckled softly. "I am never letting the Inquisitor live this one down."

"Do you let her live anything down? I mean just the title of your book on that whole mess..."

"No but I am especially not letting her live this one down. There will be a baby to enforce that."

"Name it after her." Hawke suggested, only half joking. Varric's friendship with the Inquisitor wasn't quite the same as his friendship with Hawke, even before they'd started this whole relationship thing, but you don't go through a potential apocalypse without forging some bonds.

And Hawke was definitely not upset for having missed most of that.

Not at all.

Varric laughed. "That's a way to force her to visit."

"See? Turns out the baby was all sorts of good things."

Varric snorted in a way that Hawke knew meant he really wasn't convinced. Which... was fair. The man had just found out that'd he'd been magically impregnated months ago, it sounded like they still didn't know for sure the best way to get the baby out (or if the magic was just going to... take care of that. Hopefully Merrill's book turned out to have some more details so they weren't flying into the end of this totally blind), and now he was gonna have to upend his life yet again because of something that he really hadn't had any say in.

Hawke pushed up onto his knees, reaching out to caress Varric's face before pulling him into a languid kiss. It took sheer force of will to not slide his other hand up Varric's leg, but he somehow managed to resist the urge. Not the time. Not _everything_ had to go immediately as dirty as possible.

He reluctantly pulled back a bit, only for Varric to tangle a hand in his hair and yank him back in for another kiss.

Then, as abruptly as that had started, he felt Varric grimace and let go of him. Hawke sat back, giving the dwarf a worried look. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Little shit just decided that right now is a great time to get some exercise." Varric looked annoyed. And a little flush. But mostly annoyed.

Hawke eyed his stomach. "You mind if I..?"

Varric huffed out a laugh. "Go ahead."

Hawke gently pressed his hand against Varric's stomach smiling softly. Just like earlier, he couldn't really feel much physically, especially through Varric's tunic, but when he used same bit of magic there it was, shifting around. It was much less startling this time.

He grinned up at Varric. "Come on, let's go see if we can dig that crib out of storage."

Varric pressed a hand to his chest in mock shock. "You're going to make me haul furniture in this state? I'm shocked, Hawke. Dismayed."

"You sure that's a precedent you want to be setting? Because I will absolutely take it to the limits and you know it. No more carrying things for Varric. I'll cart you up to the Keep in a princess carry so you don't get winded." Hawke teased, winking at him.

"Alright, no need to go that far." Varric shoved at his shoulder and Hawke got to his feet, giving Varric room to get up.

He kept half an eye on the dwarf as Varric stretched, frowning slightly. Maybe he should be a little more careful not to overtax him. He remembered his mother on bedrest for at least a bit with the twins...

"I know that look and you'd better not be about to seriously suggest that I take it easy. I've seen a dwarven woman get into a fight, take a break to give birth, then wade back in to fight one handed with the baby in the other."

"No you haven't." Hawke laughed.

"You doubt me?" Varric led the way towards the storage room. "So it was about fifteen years ago now, before I met you, and..."


End file.
